


An Old Friend

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Series: Daughter of a Time Lord [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cardiff Time Rift, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose begins to theorize why the stars are going out. Project TARDIS goes into its first trial run when an old friend drops in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

It had only been fifteen minutes since Rose hung up the phone with Mickey.

Mickey came racing through the door skidding to a halt on his rubber soles.

“What’s wrong?!” Mickey fell to the side of Rose. She was still sitting in the observatory chair. “Bad Wolf. Mickey I just had a dream about Bad Wolf.”

His eyes squinted in confusion.

“I was sleeping, right, and I was dreaming about The Doctor. I was at the end of a street and he was on the other side; we started running towards each other… something shot him dead. Then I woke up, I heard singing. A child was singing ‘Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf’ then I saw the Doctor in front of me holding a little girl.” She bit at her knuckle with a sigh.

“O-okay, so what exactly does this mean?” Mickey pondered.

“I’m not sure exactly, but the last time I became Bad Wolf was during a Dalek invasion…” Her eyes grew wide. She attempted to jump up out of her seat but she fell backwards into Mickey. After he had pushed her up to her feet she began to theorize.

“Mickey.. what if, what if this is a sign. What if the stars going out as something to do with the Daleks?! I do not know how they could do that but then again, I only know so much about the Daleks.”

“Rose, I don’t mean to rain on your parade but doesn’t that seem like a long shot? I mean we do not have any proof.” Mickey showed his concern.

Honestly he was afraid if she were right, would the Dalek’s some how come to earth. He knew he was not going to be able to protect her from them. Cybermen, yes, Daleks, no.

Rose saw the look on his face. She bit her tongue, “You’re right. I’m sorry for that bit of nonsense.”

Mickey’s hand came to Rose’s lower back. “Come on, I will take you to my place where I can feed you two.” His hand rubbed gentle against the small of her back, soothing away the extra pain from all the weight.

 

Martha had woken to the sound of muffled shouts and running.

She peered outside the door way of her room. The Doctor was running up and down different hallways.

“Doctor, are you alright?” She toed softly against the metal floor.

He was completely disheveled: his hair down to his shoes.

Martha’s question went unanswered. He was too busy yelling at the TARDIS to notice her.

“If something happens to her, so help me I will tear this universe apart. She was in pain, IN PAIN. I FELT IT.” He pounded violently against his chest. He pointed an accusatory finger and the TARDIS console.

“Doctor! Stop yelling at the TARDIS.” Martha stepped into view.

His finger dropped to his waist. His face was stiff from dried tears and his cheeks flush with red spots.

“Now what is going on with you? You are raving mad about the place!” Martha walked closer to him.

“Um, it was a nightmare… yes a nightmare.” His hands came tenderly to the TARDIS console, stroking it softly. “I’m sorry old girl.” He whispered.

Martha knew she would not get a straight answer from him. She did not continue to question him.

The Doctor pushed and pulled some buttons with a fresh look of adventure on his face, “Right then, we need to make a quick pit stop in Cardiff.”

“Cardiff, why there?” Martha came to his side ready for adventure.

“A rift in space and time, it will refuel the TARDIS.”

During this quick pit stop they received another passenger aboard the TARDIS, one who the Doctor thought he had left behind a long time ago: Captain Jack Harkness.

 

 

Rose was laid out on the couch in Mickey luxurious apartment.

Mickey, who was playing host, cut up pieces of potato to add to his pot of stew.

There was a large pillow propping Rose up on the couch just enough so she could see her feet over her giant belly.

“Mickey, do you ever miss it?” Rose asked as she reached into her bag to retrieve a Parenting magazine.

“Miss what?” He scraped the chunks into the boiling pot.

“Our world, the proper world.”

“Honestly? No, I don’t. I mean there, my life was at a dead end.  I lived in a crummy apartment and my gran was dead. Here, gran is alive; I work at Torchwood which is a great job. I feel like a hero everyday. One thing hasn’t changed at least: I’m still taking care of you.”

Rose laughed at him behind her magazine. “Well I guess there is some role reversal, instead of you clinging to me, I am clinging to you.”

 

Over the course of the next week, the R&D department began trial runs of the TARDIS.

The team needed a power source that was stable enough to try and operate the new console. The attempted to hook power to the active rift energy in Cardiff seemed like a long shot, however they still tried.

Rose looked onwards through the protective glass. She was grounded from any further involvement at this point because of possible side effects from the rift or any radiation that may leak through. Rose had a connection to this rift, well the _real_ rift. She and the Doctor, in his previous regeneration, had activated the rift during their travels to meet Charles Dickens.

The first trial was about to begin, The Rift was being powered up and ready to activate.

Rose stood breathless with her hands on her belly.

 

 

Back in The Doctor’s world he and Martha Jones were saying goodbye to an old friend, Captain Jack Harkness.

He had just survived a parallel time where The Master took power.

Jack was excited to get back to the Hub to see Ianto and the others.  During his time as a prisoner, Jack reflected on what he wanted; on _who_ he wanted.

The gear shaped door crunched and rolled open. The Hub was empty.

“They must be on a case.” Jack said to himself.

He walked slowly towards his office, drinking in the sights he had missed.

One arm was almost out of his coat when the alarms started to go off in the Hub.

Jack ran to the computers to determine what was going on. The rift was powering up on its own.

A manual power down was the only option. It seemed like Jack’s feet did not even touch the ground they were on, his movements were so fast.

His fingers gripped tightly around the lever trying to force it down. It was too strong.

The Force of the Rift was fighting against him.

His vortex manipulator began beeping. It wasn’t supposed to be active after its last use.

“Nooooo.” He grunted through his teeth.

The Rift lit up the entire room in an explosive dance of power.

Jack was completely engulfed by the light.

 

“Ma’am something is wrong.” A technician’s voice came over the loud speaker in the protected room.

Rose could feel something in her chest. Something was coming.

“Keep going.”

“Ma’am we should shut down.” The panicked voice of another technician came through.

The whole room exploded in a blinding light, only to dissipate with in a matter of seconds.

Rose ran out of the room to the unfinished TARDIS.

A fog of smoke covered most of the floor. The outline of a body could be seen.

“Quick someone get the med kit.” Rose fanned away some of the smoke. Damn it all if she ended up hurting someone, she would not forgive herself.

The smoke covered most of the persons face. Rose found the neck and began to feel for a pulse. There was not one.

She tightly shut her eyes. Rose was devastated.

A moment later, hands grasped against her body tightly followed by a loud gasp.

“JACK?!”

“ROSE!?”

 The long lost friends stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Shock prevented them from speaking. It did not however prevent their arms wrapping around each other’s necks in a tight hug.

“What the hell am I doing here?” He voice was mixed with happiness and annoyance.

Jack picked himself up. Rose was still bent over on the ground; her large coat hid her belly.

Jack’s hand offered aid to the unsteady woman. “Well, quite honestly I have no idea, what you are doing here. However I think I do know how you got here.” She pointed to the equipment in the room.

His head turned in every direction looking at all the equipment. “Are you trying to build a TARDIS?”

Rose gave him a meek look when his eyes finally met hers again. His eyes, however, did not linger on her face as they dropped down to the now unhidden pregnant belly.

He jumped back with a pointed finger to her. “you’re.. YOU’RE PREGNANT.”

Rose’s head shook happily. Her lips formed a wide toothy smile.

The pair embraced again. “Oh Jack, I have missed you so much.” Her face buried itself into his coat.

“I missed you too.” Jack hugged her slightly tighter making sure she was in fact real.

The room of technicians stared at the pair in confusion.

“Oh right.” Rose let go of Jack to turn to the crowd.

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Captain Jack Harkness.” The room saluted the new visitor.

Rose left his side to give some orders to the technicians and workers to record all the data that happened during this test run.

 

Jack and Rose were finally alone in Rose’s office. The chair under Rose was a thing of beauty and relief to her aching back.

“So, Rose Tyler, a mother and a big boss lady.” Jack pulled up a chair next to her.

She took his hand into hers, “A lot has changed since the last time I saw you, and yet you still look the same.”

“So I have gathered that I am in the parallel world The Doctor spoke of.” Jack looked around the room.

“Wait, The Doctor, you saw The Doctor?” Tears welled in her eyes and warmness leapt in her heart.

“No more than two hours ago.” He saw the pain and tears in her eyes.

“How is he?” Rose choked on her words.

“Good, different from the last time I saw him. He spoke of you, a lot. He misses you.” Jack wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

“Yeah, he regenerated right after we fought the Daleks.” She pulled a tissue from the box on her desk. Jack smiled at the fragile mother to be.

“So, when did this happen? And who is the father?” He motioned to her belly.

“Eight months ago.”

Jack’s head cocked slowly to the left until his eyes grew wide, “Eight months, but you were with… Oh my god, does he know. Rose does the Doctor know that it is his baby?”

Rose started to bawl, “No Jack. When we got separated there was only a matter of time for us to say goodbye and I did not have the heart to tell him. I knew what he would do.”

“He would tear the universe apart, I know. Rose I am so sorry.” He pulled her into a warm hug. “Tell me about the baby. I mean this is a Time Lord’s baby, probably the first ever.” He tried to cheer her up and change the topic to the happiness of the impending birth.

“It’s a girl.” Rose wiped her face. All of her makeup was smudged off on the tissue.

“She has two hearts Jack. Just like him.”

“Well so far she is her father’s daughter. God knows she will be just as much of a handful. Rose is that why you are trying to build a TARDIS? Is it for her?”

“Yes, well my failed attempt to give her something that could keep her close to her father in some way. I thought that if I could succeed that one day, Gail-Freya could travel the stars and meet her father.”

“Gail-Freya?” Jack’s eyes gave a pointed look.

“Yes, I wanted to name her after The Doctor’s home planet… why do you not like it?”

“No no, I love it. It is a perfect name, I just- wow.” Jack gestured his hands into a big round ball.

“Can’t believe that I am pregnant? I know. Neither can I, but I am glad that I am.” The baby started to move and reposition inside her belly.

Rose grabbed Jack’s hands to push them against her belly so he could feel the movement. “Wow. That’s really a baby. That is a tiny Time Lord.”

The pair burst out laughing like it was old times again.


End file.
